Prelude
by spinfirechic
Summary: Beginning to hopefully an even larger story. This will provide a background to the story I have planned. Definitely an AU somewhere far away and totally Romy!
1. Late Nights

DISCLAIMER: All characters owned by Marvel and all that jazz...

Since we aren't allowed to list on here and I think that everyone should be privy to my very awesome Romy soundtrack I will try to fit in the songs all over my story. They may not be at the beginning of every chapter but placed where I think it might be most appropriate. So for now, the song to listen to until further notice is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. I think it pretty fitting.

This is a Romy AU and my first time at anything like this. All comments and suggestions are welcome. Please be curteous and I will try to respond back to everyone who writes. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

**Late Nights**

Tossing and turning was no way to spend the night. But lately that is all she seemed to be doing beneath the sheets most nights. Fed up with her current state, she threw back the covers and let out an exasperated sigh. What she could have used was a drink, but she would not find one in this place. The Professor was strict when it came to amenities of that nature.

She hopped out of bed and did the next best thing— stalked to the kitchen. You could never tell by looking at her that she had a voracious appetite. She quietly made her way down dark hallways and back stairways; she did not want the others to know that she was out of bed. It is not as if she would get in trouble; she did not want to have to explain herself to anyone.

As she drew nearer to her destination she noticed that she was not the only one who could not sleep that night. She sucked in a breath and entered the kitchen. To her surprise Jean was sitting at the island in the middle of the room with a pint of vanilla ice cream. She was deep in thought because she had not realized that Rogue had stepped in the room. Jean's eyes were downcast and too incredibly sad to be her own. Her thick red hair was piled on top of her head and her pajamas were so worn that Rogue could barely make out the pattern. She watched her twirl the spoon in the pint before she finally spoke.

"Ah guess ah'm not tha only one who can't sleep?"

Startled, Jean nearly dropped the spoon. She had not noticed her— physically or telepathically. There was so much on her mind. "Yeah. It's been a rough couple of days."

Rogue moved to a seat next to her. "Ah hear ya. Ya wanna talk about it?"

Jean shifted and sighed. She could feel the tears welling up inside. She did not want Rogue to see her cry. Rogue was so strong and it would be too humiliating if she started balling like a child. She placed a hand on her head and took a steadying breath. "It's Scott. We had a fight. He's just been so touchy lately and everything I say just seems to make it worse."

Rogue sat and listened to her teammate. Her confession was uncharacteristic and Rogue had no clue as to what she should do. So she just sat there and waited for her to continue.

"It's just that ever since that mission against Mystique and the Brotherhood he has been different. Distant. I know that he lost control, which was not like him, but to be acting this way because of it is ridiculous. And it doesn't help that he's taking it out on the team. That's what the fight was about. His behavior towards certain team members."

Rogue snorted at this, reminded of an earlier event. Jean looked over at her quizzically. "Ah was jus thinkin about Scott and Remy."

Jean sighed. "Yeah. But it's not just him. He's been particularly hard on Logan. I just wish he would learn to relax and let things go." She picked up the spoon and continued eating. They sat in silence for a while before Jean spoke again. "So do you want to talk about why you are up tonight?"

Rogue stood up and wandered around the kitchen. She was not sure if she wanted to voice what was going on with her these days. Especially since she was not quite sure she knew what was going on inside of her. After retrieving her own spoon she returned to the chair next to Jean's. She poked at the ice cream thinking about what she should say.

"Rogue," Jean began. "It's ok if you aren't ready to talk about him yet. I understand. It's hard when you have all these feelings all of a sudden and you don't quite know what to do with them."

"How did ya—" She stopped abruptly and frowned.

"It's not hard to see or hear." When Rogue abruptly turned and faced her, Jean put her hand on her arm to reassure her. "Look, I was not prying, but these last weeks your psyche has been all but screaming about him and it's been hard to ignore." At her words Rogue turned a deep shade of crimson. Jean continued quickly, "But anyone with eyes can see it. The way you two are, I'm surprised you haven't set fire to this place."

Rogue laughed at this. "Jean, ah don't know what ta do. He's drivin meh crazy! He won't leave meh alone. Ah don't know what he wants with meh."

"What we need is a vacation away from all the testosterone here."

"Hmm. On tha beach. With tha sun and sand."

They both sat and contemplated the idea. Both knew that it would never happen, but it was nice to dream. They sat in silence for a long while.

"Well, I better get back upstairs." Jean put away their ice cream and spoons. "It was really nice talking with you. Listen to me, the best thing you can do is to try to talk to him. Even if it doesn't go your way, at least you got everything out. And then I won't have you screaming in my head whenever I'm around you." She smiled and winked before she left to return to the bed she shared with Scott.

Rogue sat in the kitchen for a few more moments before making her way up to her own bedroom. She was in no rush because she knew that no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come.


	2. Afternoon Tango

**Afternoon Tango**

Remy took all of his Danger Room sessions seriously, well, as seriously as he could. Despite the fuss he made over them, he actually found them to be quite enjoyable. It was the challenge it presented that gave him the most pleasure; that and kicking Logan's ass whenever they sparred, which was more frequent as of late. Remy did not mind. It kept him on his toes.

Today was no different. He was ready for whatever challenge they wanted to throw at him. Xavier would be joining them today. He wanted to see how they were getting along. They were all gathered in the center of the room. Remy stood a little way off, leaning against the wall. He had been with the team now for almost a year. It was working out for him. There was always something to keep him busy, whether it be fighting some "bad" guys or flirting with all the beautiful X-women, his hours were well spent. He stood patiently, waiting to see what challenge awaited him this afternoon, when the Professor's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Where is Rogue? Scott I thought you informed everyone to be here?"

Before Scott could answer Jean stepped in. "Professor, I'm sure she'll be here." She raised a hand to her temple. She communicated the rest telepathically. "_We were up late last night. And she has been having trouble sleeping. Let it go for today. She's ok._"

Xavier looked at Jean for a moment before responding. "_Ok Jean. I'm afraid that I am going to have to talk to her. The state of her mind as of late has been troubling me. And so has yours. Scott will be fine. He needs time to work it out. I will talk to him._"

It always fascinated Remy how telepaths could have a conversation in their heads. Watching Jean and Xavier was like watching a silent movie. All the emotion was there but there was no sound. He wondered what it would be like to have another voice inside his head besides his. He rubbed the top of his head and shook it. He'll never know.

The Danger Room exercise today was about team work. Not Remy's favorite, but his mood brightened when he learned that Jean and Storm would be his teammates.

"Well, how'd dis Cajun get t'be so lucky. Two of de prettiest femmes t'work wit." He rubbed his hands together and set of a couple of sparks.

Jean laughed and Storm just rolled her eyes.

Since they were not the first team to go (that honor went to Scott, Logan, and Kitty), Remy's team waited in the control room. He liked to keep his head clear before one of these sessions. He tried to block out his surroundings, but there was one conversation that would not stop buzzing in his ear. The two were speaking in hushed tones, but Remy's keen sense of hearing gave him no problem making out what they were saying.

"So where is she? It is not like her to not show up and tell no one."

"I know Storm. I'm afraid that there has been a lot on her mind recently. We had a really nice chat last night. Neither of us could sleep. We had some ice cream. It was nice."

"Why were you up so late?"

"Oh you know, just Scott stuff."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. We talked this morning. We are going out later, to spend some time together away from here."

"That is good. So why was Rogue up? Is she not feeling well? What is troubling her?"

"It's not _what_ but _who_." Storm stared blankly. "Think about it." When it registered Storm shook her head in acknowledgment.

"I realized that there was something there, but enough to cause her anguish?"

"You have no idea the effect Gambit has on her. She hasn't been able to sleep. And her mind, well let's just say that it takes no effort on my part to hear her thoughts."

"It must be so difficult for her. She has never really been close to anyone."

Both women sat without speaking. Knowing that the life Rogue has was one that neither of them wanted. Before either one could speak again, the Professor called their team for their session.

If Remy had not been looking forward to the exercise before, he really did not want to do it now.

**xXx**

Rogue had spent most of the afternoon doing laps in the pool. This was her idea of training. She loved working up a sweat in the Danger Room, but today was just too hot and too gorgeous to spend it inside. And anyway, she was too tired to deal with anyone.

The water was cool as it glided over her body, caressed her skin. She dipped her head under the water before stopping. After catching her breath she exited the pool and dried her skin, which was rosy due to the sun. Her hair gleamed as water droplets clung to the strands.

Still frowning from the Danger Room, the sight of her was enough to make any man stop and drool, especially the Cajun. He watched her lift her lithe body from the pool. Water spilling from everywhere. Something fierce tugged low in his belly. He was ravenous… for her.

"Chere, if you keep dis up, I'm gonna have t'murder you."

She laughed. It was low and sultry. It just tumbled off her lips and swam around his head. Intoxicating. She was poison.

"I mean it girl. Havin you around, it ain't good fo' me."

"Ah'm bad for bizness, huh? Ah could say the same bout yah."

"Why you swim alone? It dangerous t'swim alone."

She laughed again. "Who should Ah have called? You? Ha! Now that's wut Ah call danger." She wrapped the thick terry cloth around her body and gathered her belongings.

"Now why'd you go an' do dat for? I was enjoyin da view."

She shook her head and moved past him. She could feel his eyes on her. Boring into her very being. No one had ever made her feel this way. _Do not turn around. Rogue, do not do it_. She closed her eyes and stopped. She turned her head and looked back. He was still there, watching her with those eyes, eyes that she was lost in every time she looked into them. She shivered. How much longer could they go on like this before one of them, or both of them, had had enough. She continued up to the mansion hoping that neither of them would ever reach that point.


	3. Tempting Fate

**Tempting Fate**

The night was warm and Remy stalked about his room like a caged tiger. He had an itch that needed to be scratched. But would being with her be enough? He picked up a cigarette. A filthy habit that she despised, but he needed to calm his nerves. Nerves… ha! Since when has Remy LeBeau been nervous? He crushed the cigarette in his hand. After seeing her today, in the sun, all that beautiful skin kissed by the sun, it was enough to drive a man crazy. And he was feeling crazy. He wanted to grab her then. To just press her body against his. To feel the heat of it and mold it against his. He wanted to run his hands through auburn hair, over her curved hips, over every inch of her deliciously curved body.

Remy let out a grunt and punched the wall. It was time to stop thinking about it and to take action. He pushed his hand through his hair and sucked in a breath before stomping out of his room.

**xXx**

Her skin was all but glowing. Freshly scrubbed and wearing a dress she bought earlier in the week with Kitty, she twirled in front of her mirror. The green of the dress made her eyes seem brighter than usual. As she stared at herself all she saw were the dress and two brilliantly green eyes staring back. She ran her hands over the fabric down the length of her body. The silk was cool to the touch and flowed like water beneath her fingers. The deep V of the neckline showed off her ample bosom and made her seem more sophisticated than her twenty five years. She reached out for her gloves. They definitely detracted from the look. She sighed as she looked down at her encased arms. It did not matter since no one was going to see her in it anyway. As she reached around to tug at the zipper her door flew open. Shaken, she jumped back and almost tripped on a shoe.

"Sorry chere. Didn't mean t'scare you."

"Well, Remy, ya did. Wut on Earth are ya doin? Tryin tuh put more white in mah hair?" She stared at him. He looked different. His eyes were a little wild and his body taut. In this moment he reminded her of a wolf. And it looked like she was the prey. "Haven't ya heard o' knocking? Ah could use a lil privacy."

He only shut the door and moved closer to her. He watched her take a fumbling step back. When he finally stopped he was so close to her that he could see her jaw twitch. His throat dried and the blood hummed in his ears. "You look nice," was all he could manage.

Her hand flew to her throat. She looked around nervously before settling her eyes on the ground. "Ah, Ah wuz jus tryin it on," she stammered. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling exposed. "Ah think ya should leave."

He reached out for one of her gloved hands. "Now look at me and tell me dat."

She tried to pull her hand away but it was to no avail. He was not going to let her go. She lifted her head and faced him. In that moment she was scared. She now knew why some shied away from his stare, why they likened it to the devil. He was not going to let her go until he got what he came here for. "Remy, puhleaze. Jus' let go."

"Not tonight, Rogue. Not tonight."

She shivered. She retreated. When her back hit the wall she knew she was trapped. The fox had the rabbit cornered. Her breathing became labored and her head swam. She felt faint and instinctively she reached out and gripped Remy's arm. He used his free arm to grip her waist. His fingers dug into her soft flesh. She stopped breathing. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Roguey." His body was so close. She could feel his breath. It was heavy. He was breathing hard. Keeping a tenuous hold on his control. The grip on her hip tightened. His lips were whisper from hers.

Her eyes closed. She knew it was coming. Dreamed it ever since she met him. She was so close to getting the one thing she wanted— this man. Could she really be this selfish? Could he? If they did this it would never be the same. She would absorb him. His mind. His powers. Would he survive? Would she? "Don't touch meh." She was not sure if she said it or thought it.

His lips curved and he could not help but to lick them. "You mean like dis." His grip loosened and he let his hand skim her waist. He watched her eyes flutter open wide, in shock. He moved both of his hands down the side of her body, then back up again until they rested on the sides of her breasts. He felt her body tense and bit back a smile. He moved his hands so that they cupped her. Her sharp inhale was audible and he knew that she was just as revved as he was.

Every nerve in her body stood on end. He was torturing her. If she did not stop him soon they would venture down a path that she was not sure she was ready to go down. But it felt incredibly good to be here with him like this. Her skin was so warm and the air so thick it was hard to breathe. She wanted to taste him. To wrap herself around him. She felt his hands venture down her body until they reached the hem of her dress. They stood still for a moment. Contemplating their next moves. She attempted to push him away but her hands came to rest on his arms. He pulled the hem of her dress up. She began to protest but he only shook his head and continued to move the dress until it was bunched at her hip. He used his knee to nudge her legs apart. He felt her tremble and heard the sob tear through her throat.

In this moment he could have taken anything. She would have given everything.


	4. Moth to a Flame

So I am back again, with a new chapter and a new song for yall to add to the Romy soundtrack: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. These kids are gonna need to hold on tight if they want this to work. Enjoy! Suggestions and comments are always welcome... just remember to play nice.

* * *

**Moth to a Flame**

Remy and Rogue may have given in to their desires that night if they had not been interrupted, by Xavier himself. He apologized profusely for walking in on them before whisking away with Remy in tow. Rogue did not know whether to be angry or relieved.

Slowly, she sat on the edge of her bed. Her head swam. Dazed she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She removed one of her gloves and touched her bare hand to her face, then her neck. She knew her skin was flush and damp. All she wanted was his hands back on her. Touching her. Caressing her. She wanted to look into his eyes and tell him that she wanted him too.

She let out an exasperated breath and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. She needed to get away; to clear her head. She stripped out of the dress and into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She opened the French windows to a small balcony. The cool air was refreshing. She took in a deep breath wanting to smell the night, but all she could smell was Remy. She shook her head violently. There was no escaping him. She lifted her arms toward the starry sky and took off for a destination unknown.

**xXx**

Just a few moments ago, all of Remy's efforts to win over Rogue were going to pay off. He was going to finally get his girl. But Xavier interrupted them. Remy could have killed the man on the spot. He unwillingly followed the man, knowing that whatever the Professor wanted from him was important. It had to be.

The Professor came to a halt in front of the mahogany door that led to his office. He swiveled his chair around and spoke calmly.

"Remy, tonight's meeting may come as a bit of a shock. But do not be alarmed. I am behind you whatever you decide. And so will the rest of the X-Men."

Remy could not help but stare into the older man's eyes. An uneasy feeling crept into his gut. What could possibly be going on?

The Professor opened the door and Remy followed him into his spacious office. But as soon as he got in there all the walls seemed to close in around him. There in the middle of the room stood deadly blonde that he used to know. Bella Donna was back.

Remy casually greeted his former flame before taking a seat. The last thing he could do was show any weakness. In that moment he wished for a cigarette. Bella Donna and the professor began speaking but Remy was too busy watching Belle through narrowed eyes. He did not care why she was here. He wanted her gone. The last time they were together she had tried to kill him. He was not in the mood to repeat the scenario. Tired of all the chatter, Remy interrupted the pair.

"Look, Belle, what do y'want?"

She turned her icy blue eyes on Remy. She walked toward him and took his hand. "Remy, I need your help."

He shook his head and snatched his hand away. He moved away from the chair and from her. "No. I will not help you. Not now. Not ever."

"Look, Remy, I wouldn't be here if I didn't need ya." She laid a hand on his arm. "It's ok. De past is de past. I can leave it dere, if you can."

"Dis is it Belle. No more after dis."

"I swear."

**xXx**

When Rogue finally returned from her flight, she knew that she would need to talk to Remy if they were ever going to get past the events that occurred only a few hours ago. She walked the hallway to his room, but when she got there she found it empty. She slowly retreated back to her room. The whole hall seemed eerily quiet. She stopped outside of Kitty's room and listened. The girl was probably asleep. It was pretty late after all. But curiosity got the better of Rogue, and before she knew it she was turning the knob that led into Kitty's room. It was dark, but as her eyes adjusted she saw that the bed was empty. She stood still for a brief moment before closing the door again. Something did not feel right. She hurriedly walked to the stairs and descended them just as quickly. Where was everyone? She must have been projecting her fears because in the next instant she heard the Professor's voice, but he was no where to be seen.

_Rogue calm down. We are all here. Please join us in the briefing room._

Rogue all but flew to join the others. What could be so urgent that it could not wait until morning? She thought back to the Professor taking Remy away from her. She stopped cold. What if Remy was in trouble? What if…what if? Rogue continued, running as fast as she could that when she finally burst into the room she startled all of its occupants.

She looked around for the one face she yearned to see. "Where's Remy?" She waited but no one seemed to want to answer her. "Where is he?"

"You lookin' for us shug?" Bella Donna seemed to almost appear out of nowhere and with Remy by her side.

"Wut is that swamp witch doin' here?!?"

Bella Donna slowly walked toward Rogue, her gaze never wavering with that of the wild eyed Southern beauty. "Don't worry gal," she started in a low voice that only Rogue could here. "I'm not here to take your man."

Her smirk was enough to make Rogue fume. "Don't worry, he doesn't want ya anyway," she responded just as icily.

Once again, the Professor's voice infiltrated Rogue's mind. _This is neither the place nor the time. Why don't you go to my office and wait for me. I will explain._

Because Rogue could not stand the sight before her, she did as the Professor instructed. Another minute in the same room with that scheming swamp hussy and Rogue might have vomited. She slowly made her way back the way she came only minutes before. She could not understand why Belladonna was here. Furthermore, she wondered why Remy had not tossed her manipulative butt out of the mansion and back to New Orleans. Rogue tried to shake away the uneasy feeling she now had.

Rogue still had yet to shake that feeling once she reached Xavier's office. Actually the feeling was worse. Her stomach was doing flips and her mouth had gone dry. She was going to lose him. She knew it deep down in her soul. She could never compete with the one woman who could give him everything he ever wanted from a woman. "No." The first one slipped off her tongue. But the ones that followed, she all but screeched. She picked up a chair and tossed it through the floor length window behind the Professor's desk. She stood and stared at the mess she made, her breath ragged. Her legs felt weak and she fell forward, gripping the deck in front of her. She would not be upset. She would not cry. Somehow, she would have to find the strength to regain her balance and the strength to fight for the man who was her flame.


	5. Play the Hand You're Dealt

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it so far. I will try to keep the updates regular... but if not don't fear it's not because I'm bored with the story it's probably because I don't have time.

So I just read X-Men #204... so much Romy goodness!

You can add these two songs to the soundtrack: There For Me by Nick Carter and Melissa Schuman and What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey. They work so well when reading the Romy scenes!

Peace! Don't forget to leave your thoughts!

**

* * *

**

**Play the Hand You're Dealt**

Xavier was a patient man. He understood each and every one of his students, or at least he liked to believe that he did. It still pained him to see them struggle with life's twists and turns. But he knew that they had to face their opposition or they would never survive. Rogue was a survivor, but there was only so much a person could take before life took its toll. This mission would either make or break her. In his heart of hearts he hoped for the former, but knew the latter was a very real possibility. The pendulum could swing either way with her.

**xXx**

Remy watched Rogue from the door. Her back was to him. Her luscious auburn curls cascading down her small frame. He wanted to lose his hands in those curls; to feel the weight of it on his hands; to feel her silken locks against his skin. That was the only part of her he could touch without succumbing to her powers. He was condemned to a hell that he would not wish on anyone.

He could hear her taking steadying breaths, the same kind of breaths she was taking hours ago when he had her pinned against the wall of her bedroom. He wanted to go back. He wanted to be back, staring down into her green eyes, anticipating the moment he had been thinking about ever since he laid his crimson eyes on the Mississippi gal.

"You know chere, sometimes breakin' t'ings not always a good idea."

"Yeah," she started. She turned around to face him. "Ya right. Wut ah really wanted ta do was break ya face."

He only smiled and moved closer to her. He reached out a hand to touch her face, but she swatted it away. He tried again. This time she turned her head away from him, so his hand got tangled in her hair. "Don't be angry Rogue."

Rogue shook free of him. "Why is she here, Remy?" Her green eyes pleading.

He could not face her then. Her sad eyes were more than he could stand right now. He hated sadness, especially her sadness, because no matter how hard he tried he could not make it go away. He could make it hide, but never chase it away completely. "She need help chere."

"So! Why does it have ta be you? Wut about her assassins? Why can't they help her? She could have anyone! Why you?" Rogue was screaming now. Her anger was winning out. Later she would have to kick herself for losing control.

Remy just shook his head and threw his hands in the air. "Belle need my help. Look, dis be de last time—"

"It's always tha last time! It will nevah be over wit her!"

"Rogue, I just help her dis last time. Dat's it!"

"Ya know that ain't all it is!" She was in his face now; her eyes wild and her cheeks hot. "Ya still love her dontcha? Don't lie!" Her chest was heaving. Her body was trembling. She could have ripped him to shreds— she had the power to. Though as much as she wanted to she could not hurt him. She cared for him too much. And she hoped that he cared for her too. "Don't lie ta meh," she quietly added.

"O'course I love her. I married her, non." As soon as he said it, he knew it probably was not what she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. He did not want to lie to her, he could not, especially after the threat she gave him a moment ago. "But I don't want t'be wit her. Roguey…" He itched to touch her, to hold her, but feared he would be rebuffed like before. He stood there, watching and waiting. And like that his wish came true.

She reached out her hands to his. She needed to feel connected to him. She wanted to feel his warmth, his strength. She wanted to lean on him, to believe him, to trust him. She took a wary step forward, and Remy pulled her to him. Rogue tentatively placed her arms around his waist. "So why help her? She ain't nothin' but trouble."

He rested his chin on top of her head, all the while breathing in her scent— magnolia blooms; it was soft and subtle, like a warm breeze. Her lithe body fit so comfortably against his lean body. "She ask me t'help. So I help. We all help, den she go. It be over an' done."

"Ah b'lieve ya." Standing there, in the middle of the Professor's office, clinging to Remy like she never had before, Rogue gave him the one thing he spent most of his life looking for… Trust.

**xXx**

Scott never trusted enemies. And this one was no exception. He may have agreed to ridiculous arrangement, but there was no way he believed in it. He watched the vampy blonde strut to an empty seat in the briefing room. The silence was palpable. Moments ago an ugly exchange transpired between the Southern interloper and their own Southern teammate. Rogue was now gone, followed by the unkempt Cajun. Scott had yet to warm to Gambit, which was another reason he could not get behind this mission. He shook his head at the thought of anyway falling for that man's charms and giving him their trust. They would only get hurt, as witnessed today by everyone in that room. Rogue, who trusted none too easily, may have chosen the wrong man to place her faith.

Scott looked around the room. Xavier was now gone, and Rogue and Gambit had not returned. He knew that he would have to lead these men and women on a mission that could potentially be a trap. Scott contemplated his next move. Right now Bella Donna held all the cards, and that would have to change. He rubbed his chin, felt the stubble. It had been a long night. Between this and his growing disagreements with Jean, it was wearing him out. A noise shook him from his reverie. Logan's claws had a very distinct sound and could make any man lose his thoughts, maybe even his lunch.

"Belladonna, what are you really doing here? Gambit may believe you, but no one else in this room does." From behind his visor, Scott's eyes bore into Bella Donna's calculating eyes. "So again I ask you again, what is your agenda?"

"Yeah witch lady, what do ya want?" Logan, feeling restless, added with a grunt.

"Do you not trust Remy?" Her high pitched voice could only be likened to nails on a chalkboard. "In trusting him, you would trust me. But since dat not be the case, I tell you now, dere is no agenda, as your leader so put it." Her lips twitched and something resembling a laugh escaped her throat. "I need Remy's help wit Candra."

"What's this 'Candra?' And like why do you need Gambit's help to get it? You know, in case you forgot, he left that life behind. And that includes you," Kitty all but shouted. She was fed up with the situation, and wanted Bella Donna to crawl back to New Orleans and back under the rock she slithered out from.

"_Candra_, is an old friend. She need my help, an' t'help her I need Remy. Y'all don't have t'help Remy. He don't need you. Never needed ya!"

"Bella Donna," Scott's voice reverberated throughout the room. His frustration evident. "Gambit has asked for our help, so we will help. But if you try anything, anything at all, we will not hesitate to stop you. Now, I think it's time we all retire and continue you this tomorrow. It has been an exceptionally long night." Scott stood and left the room, not even waiting for Jean to escort him.

Everyone filed out, feet dragging. One stayed behind, wanting his say with the stony faced woman from the Bayou. He flexed his hands and grunted. "You will not hurt her." His gaze level with hers. "I won't let you. We will help you deal with Candra, and then you will go back to the swamp and leave the Cajun alone."

"You care for her, non? Hmm she seems lucky t'have two men love her. One of dem be my husband." She studied the man before her, the one they called Wolverine. His eyes were intriguing and dangerous. She would have liked to get to know this man, if the situation were not as it was. He would have been nice for night or two. She was sure that he could make a girl forget the world and lose herself. Her lips formed into devious smile. "Don't worry. Like I tol' your precious Rogue, I'm not here for Remy."


	6. Just Another Day

Hey there! Sorry this update has come so late! Life has really gotten in the way. And I can't tell you how many changes this story keeps going through. Whatever is in my head never seems to make it to the page. Anyway, I hope to be wrapping this up soon... just a handful of chapters left. Let's keep our fingers crossed just in case; this story has already turned out a lot longer than my original intention. So keep reading and don't forget to leave your words in a review!

**

* * *

**

**Just Another Day**

Kitty Pryde studied herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were a ghastly sight. She looked nothing like her usual pert self. It had been days since she had a decent night sleep. Her training, along with the rest of the team's, had been stepped up. And it did not help that she had her guard up all the time; it was hard to relax with Bella Donna trolling around. She did not trust the woman one bit. But as hard as the situation was on her, she knew that it was ten times worse for her friend, Rogue. It would be hard for her to face Gambit's past everyday. She contorted her face into a scowl. Bella Donna, the scab that would not go away.

They all just needed a break. And that's why she told the boys that she was not going to train, plan, or do anything mission related today. She was going to have a day to herself. She was also going to take Rogue and Jean with her. Storm opted out; wanting to spend the day with the Professor. Oh well, her loss.

Kitty ran a hand through her thick, shoulder length brown hair. She pulled it away from her face, but quickly decided she would leave it down. She looked like a typical post graduate- dark rinse jeans, a pink and white striped oxford, pearls in her ears, and green flats on her feet- cute enough to snag some phone numbers, but also comfortable enough to wear all day. She looked around her room for a purse. One day she would get around to cleaning it, just not today. She was halfway hidden under the bed when the door to her room flew open.

"Kitty, gal, wut's takin' so long?"

Kitty hit her head on the bottom of the bed. "Sorry Rogue. I was just looking for my bag. I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"I don't know how you can find anything in here. Kitty, this place is crazy."

"I know Jean," she groaned. "I seem to remember a time when you weren't the neatest person in the world. You know all those clothes you had thrown everywhere. And don't even get me started on the drawers overflowing with beauty products."

Jean's cheeks grew hot, matching the color of her hair. "Yes, I will admit that I used to be a little disorganized, but I have come to see the good in a little order."

Rogue snorted. "Yeah, Scott's order."

From under the bed, Kitty broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, Scott is a little rigid. And yes, I made some adjustments to my life when we got together. But he did too. You have to if you want any relationship to work. Relationships are like fluid— always moving, always changing. If it stays still it will become stagnant."

Kitty was now out from under the bed and clutching a purse. She looked over at Jean and then at Rogue. Her companions wore somber expressions. She knew that both of them were in the midst of their own relationship drama. She was not exactly sure what was going on with Jean and Scott, but she sort of had an idea. Kitty accidently phased in on Jean and Logan having a very heated conversation. They both had tried to convince her that their conversation had been about nothing important. Kitty knew otherwise. They were arguing about something, and it was something huge because she had not seen the two together since.

And everyone knew why Rogue had spent the past few days sulking. But if there was any good that came out of Bella Donna's stay it had to be the fact that it seemed to push Rogue and Gambit together. Kitty witnessed things she thought she would never see, but secretly wished for her friend. She saw the sidelong glances. She saw the hands joined together. She even spied them in an embrace. Even though they were taking steps forward, Bella Donna was a constant reminder of a love and a life Gambit had; one that he could hold and touch with no restrictions.

Kitty sighed. She could not wait to fall in love.

**xXx**

"Xavier, I am not sure if we are doing the right thing in trusting Bella Donna."

Xavier lifted his gaze from his book. He steepled his hands and took a breath before speaking. "I understand your concern, Ororo." And the concern was plain to see; written all over her face and dulling her usually warm brown eyes. "But it is not about trusting Bella Donna, but about trusting Gambit."

"Yes. And of course I trust him. I trust him implicitly. If only we knew more." She took a seat across from the Professor. Sunlight poured in through his newly repaired window. She let it warm her face and calm her frustrations. Her past with Gambit would always keep them connected. She did not want to see him hurt, but she knew that it was probably inevitable.

"Yes, I could not agree with you more. All we can do is prepare for every possible scenario, including ones in which we are crossed. We will be prepared for whatever is thrown our way."

"Of course, Charles. We will have to take extra caution because we are not only dealing with Bella Donna, but also with Candra and her mysterious mission. What is it that she could possibly need that she needed to come to us for help? It can't just be about Gambit; otherwise she would have bypassed us completely and just sought him out. How could she have known that we would agree to help her, and on _these_ terms? We are on a need to know basis, which is unacceptable. She needs to tell us more."

"Ororo, it will not do us any good to get worked up over the circumstances that are beyond our control—"

"They aren't beyond our control. We could make her tell us the truth— force her hand."

"Now that sounds like something I could get behind," a gruff voice confirmed. "Just tell me where she is and I will get the answers we all want." He expelled his claws and watched them glint in the light. He grunted, admiring the metal protruding from his skin. "She'll spill her guts."

Ororo glanced back at Logan, wondering if he would literally slice her open and watch her organs ooze to the ground. She shuddered at the thought. But like her friend, she too wondered where their visitor was today. "Yes, Xavier, where is Bella Donna today?

Xavier's brows knit. He had no idea of her location. He had been unable to sense her using his telepathy ever since her arrival. "I am sure she is enjoying the respite you have been afforded today, and I must insist that you both do the same. After today we will be stepping up our preparation. We shall strike soon."

**xXx**

Sometimes a man needed to be alone; alone with his thoughts and a bottle of bourbon. He rode his bike, trying to forget all that had happened to him over the past couple of days. The bright afternoon sun neither lightened his mood nor deterred him from seeking out his favorite dive bar on the outskirts of the city.

It was a small, rank place. Dingy to perfection. It reminded Remy of the bars back in New Orleans. Not the tourist traps, but the ones all the locals stumbled in to forget their troubles. There were a couple of people scattered about, but given the time of day, they had probably been there since the night before.

He sought out a stool on the end of the bar. The seat was all too familiar. It was shrouded in enough darkness to keep people away, but it allowed full view of the entire establishment. He ordered a double and told the bartender to keep the glass full. He fished in the pocket of his long trench for his cigarettes. What was a drink without one?

After a few pulls on the cigarette, Remy willed himself to relax. He tried, but his mind was racing. He would not think about the up coming mission, but trying not to think about it only made him think about it. He had the sneaking suspicion that his part was bigger than what he had been told. He was ready though. He was going to roll with the punches. You had to if you did not want to get hurt, and Remy was not in the mood to pick himself up off the floor. He looked down into his glass, swirled it before downing the rest. He motioned for another. He would need a heck of a lot more to forget the predicament he was in.

What was that saying about the cooks in the kitchen? Well, Remy knew the one about having too many women around— they spoiled a man. He had not felt like himself in days. He was unsure of where he stood with the team. And he never had quite the right words for Rogue. He was on edge. They were on edge. Everyone was walking on egg shells.

As for Belle, he tried to stay clear of her; he wanted to keep their interactions to a minimum. There was nothing that could top an ex wife showing up on your doorstep asking for help. Remy was in an impossible situation. He could not refuse her, even though he desperately wanted to. That part of his life was over. He had buried it in the past, and that was where he wanted it to stay. Right?

The doubt was there; was always there when it came to Belle. There was no mistaking that his life would have been different if he had made different choices. He would have had a life with Belle. But what kind of life would that have been?

He was certain, that if circumstances had been different, Rogue would not have been a part of his life. Remy was not sure if a life without that green eyed girl was even an option. There were days when the need for her overwhelmed him. Suffocated him. Never before had he felt that way about a woman. Everything about her drove him crazy. He could not think of one woman who he enjoyed having under his skin. She was the only one.

He shook his head, as if that would rid it of all thoughts of her. But he shook it to no avail. He could see her now, just as clearly as if she had been standing before him. One look from her emerald gaze had him melting. And he could not resist her pouty lips just begging to be kissed. He could hear her soft voice tempting him to touch her. All he wanted to do was reach out and let his fingers glide over her creamy skin. Her cheeks would flush and her lashes flutter. She would breathe his name and…

Boom!

Remy was shaken from his reverie by an all too familiar sound; the sound of something exploding. He looked down to see shards of glass stuck in his glove. The tumbler exploded in his hand. Remy had no idea that he had loss control of his ability. For a moment he had lost touch with the world around him. Luckily, none of the glass pierced his skin. All eyes were on him, a feeling that made him squirm. He did love to be the center of attention, but this was not one of those times. He tossed a couple bills on the bar and staggered out. He jumped on his bike and dashed off into the night, back to the mansion, back to his reality.


	7. Let Go

So I know it has really been forever since I last updated. This whole real life thing has really been keeping me busy, leaving me little free time. But I found some and now I bring to you another chapter. I hope to have another chapter up before the holidays... and if not before than most certainly right after. Let's keep our fingers crossed. Matt Nathanson's "Car Crash" kept me company while I cranked this out. I am totally obsessed with that song. Anyway please leave your gracious words and thoughts. I hope you like this one. It's all Romy.

* * *

**Let Go**

Rogue was exhausted. Her limbs were heavy and the pounding behind her eyes only made her wish for sweet relief. Who knew that spending a whole day with Kitty could possibly make you feel as if you could sleep forever? It could have been the wine she drank at lunch or it could have been the fact that she had more feelings locked inside than she could handle.

When she entered her room, she switched on the lights, but quickly decided that she was not ready for the brightness. Instead she lit a few candles, stripped off her clothes, and collapsed onto her bed. She closed her eyes and let the light of the candles dance behind her closed lids. She sighed. It was moments like this, alone in her room, that she wished she could touch.

She hated being alone. She would never admit it out loud. She rubbed her hands over her face and stared at the ceiling. The shadows played against the walls, bouncing all over the place. She imagined that was how the essences of other mutants were like inside of her. Bouncing around, never still. They would always be with her. She would never really be alone. Such cold comfort for a girl who only wanted someone, anyone to share her life with.

She closed her eyes again, and regretted it the moment she did. She did not want just anyone; there was only one. She could see him clear as day. He was always there, affecting every part of her life. As much as she hated him for getting under her skin, she knew that she would not want it any other way. Well, unless that other way involved him touching her skin…

She wondered what he was doing tonight. Actually, the more she thought about it the more she hated thinking about it. She was pretty sure she knew exactly what he was doing, and that it probably involved a lot of drinking and loose women. If only she could give him what they both wanted. Which was what exactly? A night of unbridled passion? A future filled with happiness? Complete surrender? Blind faith?

Right now all she wanted was to be able to touch him. To feel his weight on top of her. To reach out to him and him reach back. She wanted him to straddle her hips and pin her arms above her head. She wanted to feel his lips press kisses to her lips, her neck. To feel his hands roam her body. She wanted to feel her hands in his hair and holding his face. She wanted to grip his shoulders, scratch his back. She wanted to feel their bodies joined together, pressed together and slicked from sweat.

Rogue's eyes flew open. Her skin was damp and her breathing labored. It took her a moment to realize that she was no longer alone. She reached for a blanket and tried to cover her scantily clad frame.

"You know chere," he started while watching her fumble with her sheets. "If I were another man I would be jealous."

And there he was— the man of her dreams. Easily leaning against her bureau, arms crossed, smiling sheepishly. There were times when he simply took her breath away, and this was one of them. There he was, so real, standing in her room as if he belonged there. She was acutely aware of her precarious situation. He was only steps away; five steps exactly.

Remy realized that it would take him no time at all to bridge the gap and rip the covers away from her, revealing all of her creamy flesh. When he saw her lying on the bed, in her underwear with her eyes closed and a smile playing on her lips, he could not breathe. It was as if he had been sucker punched in the gut. She was just so beautiful. It took all of his strength not to climb in bed with her.

He knew that she was dreaming about him, and would have known even if he had not heard her breathe his name. He watched her chest rise, which rose increasingly faster after each breath that she took. The color in her cheeks deepened. Her skin was damp and rosy. He watched her body shift. Her hips rose slightly from the bed and her toes curled. He would have climbed on top of her and entered her then. He would have kissed her until her lashes fluttered open, and would have watched her face change as she realized that she was no longer dreaming. He would have used his hands to claim every inch of her body. He would have melded his body with hers so that they were one.

He'd been dreaming about her all night, and there she was just like something out a dream. Sitting in the middle of her bed, with the candlelight glowing around her; she was the most exquisite woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were blazing brilliantly green. Her auburn hair was wild, cascading all around her. She held a blue blanket up to her chest. A strap from her bra fell over her shoulder. He had to bite his lip; to keep from salivating uncontrollably and to keep from pouncing on her.

Rogue could have cursed him. Of all the times, he would choose this one to sneak into her room. It was bad enough that he had been invading her thoughts only moments ago, now he was invading her room. She did not have the strength to deal with him tonight. "Get out!" She shouted and hurled a pillow at him. He easily dodged it. "Ah mean it, Remy. Get out." Wrapped up in a blanket she left the bed. With her back to him she searched around the room for clothes. It was too bad her closet was on the side of the room where he was now. And it was also too bad that she cleaned her room that morning, so she did not have any clothes lying about the floor like she normally did.

She stood with her back to him for a long time. She knew he was still there, observing her with his crimson eyes. She could feel them on her, watching her every movement. Her stomach was somersaulting and her heart was hammering. If he did not leave soon she was going to jump out of her skin. She wrapped the blanket tighter and shut her eyes. She wished him gone— gone away from this room, this night, her dreams, her life.

"You don't really want me t'go."

"Of course ah do. Ah want ya gone."

"Why don't you turn around and tell me dat."

"Ah don't wanna do this tonight, ok?" She pleaded as she turned around to face him.

"Do what? We ain't doin' nothin'. Jus' shootin' da breeze."

Rogue let out a short laugh. "This is not shootin' tha breeze. Ah'm naked. You're drunk. This is a dangerous situation."

Remy sauntered toward her. He placed his hands on either side of her. "I like dangerous."

"Even when tha odds are against ya?"

"Dat's even better. More excitin' dat way."

The pair stood in silence in the middle of the room. Remy was moving his hands up and down Rogue's sides. She was becoming lightheaded. Being so close to him made her head swim and her blood hum through her veins. She looked up into his eyes and saw the passion that burned in them. Her hand involuntarily flexed, loosening her grip on the blanket. Remy took a step toward her and her grip faltered altogether.

"Stop it," he grunted as she scrambled for the fallen cover.

She tried to move away from him, but he only blocked her. She crossed her arms and cast her eyes to the floor. She could not face him in her bra and panties. If only the world would swallow her whole. She wished that the floor would just open up and let her fall into a dark abyss.

He had never seen her so vulnerable before. He was so afraid to move, to make a sound. He did not want to frighten her, but it may have been too late for that. She started to shake, so he removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders. When she slipped her arms inside, he instantly felt a connection that was not there before. And he knew she felt it too, because she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around her middle, and sighed.

"Roguey," he said, his voice thick with desire. He braced her arms and stated, "I'm goin' t'kiss you."

She looked up into his eyes and slowly shook her head, no. He simply nodded, yes.

"Ya can't. Mah powers…" she trailed off. His head was moving closer to hers. "Remy," she breathed. The room was spinning. His scent enveloped her. She knew that if she gave in, everything would melt away and the storm that was raging inside of her would calm. She closed her eyes and swallowed a gulp of air. "No. We can't" She tried to push him away, but her hands only came to rest on his chest. And then she watched them slide down to his waist.

"Dat's why you a lousy poker player, chere. You're eyes betray you. I t'ink you want t'kiss me." His grip on her arms tightened and he pulled her closer to him. "Tell me dat you don' want me."

She was shaking again, more violently than the last. "Will ya leave if ah do?"

Once more he demanded, "Tell me Rogue."

"Ah want ya Remy." She closed her eyes and waited. She waited for the kiss. Her lips trembled. Her heart pounded. One second passed, and then another, and another. It was hesitation, and she knew it. A tear slipped down her cheek and she shoved him away. "Ya couldn't do it. Ah knew ya couldn't do it! Get out of here Remy. Get out!" She rushed at him and started pushing him toward the door.

"No. I'm not leavin'!"

"Tha hell ya are," she screamed. "Ah shoulda known better. Ah shoulda known ya wouldn't kiss meh. How could ah've been so stupid? Ah jus want ya ta leave. Leave meh alone."

"No, Rogue. We have t'be sure—"

"Ah am sure, Remy!" She interrupted. "Ah love you." She clamped her mouth shut. The words just flew out of her mouth before she had time to think. "Remy, ah…" She did not know what to say.

"I t'ink I better go." He turned away from her and towards the door.

"No. Wait. Stop." She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. There were more tears falling down her face. "Ah, uh, ah didn't mean it. Ah don't know wut happened," she stammered. "Remy, look at meh. Puhleaze, look at meh."

He turned to face her. He gathered her in his arms. "Don't cry chere. Look, you meant dem words. And it's ok. But I don't know if I can be dat man dat you need me t'be."

She clutched him. She was holding on for dear life. "Ya already tha man that ah want, that ah need. Ya don't have ta change. Stay. Don't go."

"It be for da best." He pried her off of him. She sank to the floor.

"Where ya goin?" She sobbed.

"Honestly, I don't know."


	8. Taking This One to the Grave

I know I totally promised this chapter sooner... so I worked extra hard to make it enjoyable.

I was actually inspired by The Pierces "Secret" to write this chapter. I know there are people out there who really enjoy this character. But there are also people who despise her (I happen to fall into this category). But she is essential to my story and I want to show her as I think she is. So here is my chapter dedicated to everyone's favorite bitch— Bella Donna.

I hope that you like it! Keep those reviews coming. I really really love them! You guys are awesome! I know I haven't responded to the last couple of ones but I promise to be better from now on. Scouts honor. Peace!

* * *

**Taking This One to the Grave**

The reflection would have been scary to anyone except its owner. The calculating and unforgiving eyes that shared nothing but could convince you to share everything. Some would have thought her desirable, even mysterious. She was hard, but there was softness. She was nothing if not feminine— gorgeous blonde hair, pouty lips, and an accent that could warm the blood. She had a deadly smile and a killer body. There was also vulnerability. If one looked hard enough they might see a glimmer of weariness, maybe even defeat.

Staring into the cool glass, she saw it flash across her face. Just as the scars from years of battle had marred her skin, years of heartache and betrayal had marred her soul. And these days it was becoming increasing difficult to keep those intangible scars from showing.

The past couple of days she spent most of her time trying to keep her plan from blowing up in her face. Soon all of it would be over and she would be back home in the bayou with her Assassins. She was beginning to miss home; the sights and smells of the Quarter, the gypsies roaming the streets. But most of all she missed her belongings. Her home was full of things she had stolen. All were trophies of her conquests. She loved taking from the dead people almost as much as she loved killing them. She was hoping to get a very valuable and irreplaceable trophy after this mission.

A shiver slid down her spine chilling her flesh. She could feel her world changing. There was a shift coming and she knew that it would be in her favor. She reached out a hand to the mirror and rested two fingers where her face was reflected. She watched the fingers trail down to her collarbone and down farther as they glided over the white chemise she wore. She suffered another shiver and quickly diverted her eyes back to the ones in the mirror. They were no longer her own. She was staring into two eyes that she knew too well. The reflection's hair was longer and straighter. There was no expression at all on her angular face.

"'Ello Candra. T'wut do I owe dis visit?" Her voice barely registered above a whisper, but it pierced the silence like a dagger would pierce the flesh.

"I came to make sure that my efforts were not wasted. You have had plenty of time to get what I need." The impatience in her voice was perceptible.

"And I'll get it." Bella Donna was not in the mood to have her night ruined by the immortal.

"Well, your time is almost up!" Candra's yell shook the mirror and rattled the bottles on the dresser. "You are trying my patience stupid girl! You will get what I want and you will do it before the week is over. If you do not, I will strip you and your Guild of its power. I am not playing little girl. If you cannot do this I will get someone else. Do not think that you cannot be replaced because you can. I would not hesitate to—"

"Listen t'me Candra! I will get everyt'ing you want. Jus' get off my back." Bella Donna spun away from the mirror. She could feel a migraine forming behind her eyes. Her temples throbbed and her head suddenly felt too heavy for her neck. Admittedly, it had taken her longer to pull off this mission than she had planned but it had been hard living under the thumb of Xavier and the watchful eyes of his X-men. Not to mention it had been excruciating living under the same roof as her former lover and husband. And watching him traipse around after that country bumpkin, well, that was enough to make her want to peel her skin back from her bones. It would all be over soon. She would be able to shake all pretenses and start living her life the way she always intended too. "We will bot' get wut we want."

"You better hope so, Assassin," were her last words.

And with that Bella Donna was once again alone. She sat on the edge of her bed and reached for the bottle of vodka on the bedside table. She placed the bottle to her lips and took a long pull. The liquid was cool as it burned down her throat. There were times when she regretted working with Candra. Now was one of those times. But this was the last time. That was part of the deal she made.

Bella Donna was to steal a computer disk from a secret government compound. She had no idea what was on it or what Candra wanted with it. And frankly, she did not care. Ordinarily, she would have refused, choosing to stay away from the federal government; those were headaches she did not want or need. But when the price was right, like now, then there was no way to resist. Not only would her powers be safe for the rest of her life, she would have control of the Thieves Guild as well as her own. She moved her lips into something that could be considered a smile.

Getting the X-men on board was the hardest part of the mission. She planned to use Remy all along as her way in. She had not counted on him making it so easy for her. It had been sad really. All she did was bat her eyelashes, let her voice waver, and he had been putty. That was the way it had always been. She was always able to manipulate him, to bend him to her will. He was her in, and he would also be her out. And she would have him when all of this was over.

She took another sip from the bottle she was holding, and instantly knew it was one too many. Her skin was flush and the air was heavy. She took a deep breath. She felt as if she were floating. The feelings she was experiencing mirrored those she felt when she was taking someone else's life. She preferred to kill a man, or woman, up close and personal. She liked to hold their life in her hands, until she ended it of course.

There was one life she would not mind ending right now. She would have taken great pleasure in watching the last gasps of breath pass through Rogue's lips and to see the life fade from her eyes. Death would have been too good for her. What Bella Donna had planned for the X-men's southern doll would cut a lot deeper and be a lot more painful.

She was on a high now. She felt on top of the world. A giggle burbled up in throat and clawed its way out. She grabbed at her sides and doubled over. She had never executed a plan so well. While she and Remy retrieved the program for Candra, the others would be occupied elsewhere in the building retrieving some kind of virus. That was what she led them to believe the mission to be. She made them believe that if this virus remained in government hands it would cause a future that would result in the survivors becoming slaves to Apocalypse. And giving it to Candra for safe keeping was the only way to prevent this future. Well of course after convincing them of that tale there was no way that they would refuse. She did not even really need a story that intense but it strengthened her case for needing their involvement. The X-men would provide the perfect diversion.

After their mission at the compound, she would bring them back to Louisiana. Well, not all of them. The fewer the better. It would be easier if none of them came, but in order for the plan to play out correctly they would have to join her in the swamps to meet Candra.

Bella Donna spread her arms and collapsed face up onto her bed. She might actually get some sleep tonight after all. The mansion was unusually quiet. The wind was rustling the leaves outside, and there was a branch tapping at her window. She could also hear the muffled voices of two people having an argument. It intrigued her that Xavier's perfect students were not so perfect. She was so captivated by the rising voices that she lifted herself from the bed and moved silently toward her door. She pressed her ear against it and held her breath. She could not discern the voices, but it sounded like a man and a woman. She rolled her eyes and expelled the breath she had been holding. She was almost certain that the voices she heard belonged to the mansion's golden couple. She cringed at the thought of the insipid Cyclops and his lady love the pretentious Jean Grey. She wondered if all their fighting was due to a certain man who also happened to be living in Xavier's fun house. She wondered if it was the same man who caught her attention. There was something about Wolverine's animalistic nature that attracted her to him, as it probably was for all the other women who crossed his path. She closed her eyes to let her imagination revel in a fantasy about her and the wild man.

However, just as soon as her mind drifted it was jarred back to reality with the slamming of a door. There were footsteps in the hall. The closer they got the louder they were. And then there was silence. She looked down at her door and saw the shadows of feet standing outside her door. She took a step back. She fervently shook her head. She was acting like a scared child. Yet she continued to stand there, not moving, watching the shadows of the figure on the other side. She took a step toward her door, and the instant she did she regretted it because the shadows left. She reached out for the knob and slowly turned it. The harsh lights from the hallway burned her eyes. She blinked until they adjusted, but she already knew that no one was there. But she knew who had been. She could smell him, as if he had been standing right next to her. She breathed in the familiar scent of leather and cigarettes. She sighed heavily, and then retreated back into her room.

Bella Donna leaned against her door. So she had been wrong about who was arguing. If Remy was on the outs with his precious Rogue it might just make the mission that much easier. The corners of her mouth turned slightly upward. If only the lost boy had knocked on her door. He almost did and that has to count for something. Thoroughly amused, she sauntered to her bed and slipped under the covers. She barely had time to get comfortable because there was a sharp rap on her door.


End file.
